narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aeris85
' Bitte macht ordentliche Überschriften, falls ihr ein neues Thema anfangt und signiert eure Beiträge mit --~~~~! ' Anstehende Projekte * Battle-Guide umfärben, gelbe Shippuuden-Farbe wegnehmen und nur die HeaderAll-Farben nehmen * 'wenn TrunX wieder zurückkommt: Jutsubox vorantreiben: Vorlage_Diskussion:JutsuFeu * '''3. Naruto-Film schauen und die Artikel dazu schreiben * '''vielleicht mal die Kämpfe aus den Specials schreiben * '''Kämpfe aus dem Takigakure-Special schreiben * 'Zeitstrahl aufpolieren Rechtschreibung Du machst doch auch viele Rechtschreibkorrekturen. Ich hab mir überlegt, wir sollten mal die Hauptartikel (Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura usw...) überfliegen und bearbeiten. Das wollte ich eigentlich schon länger, aber mir graut ein wenig vor der vielen Arbeit, weil einige Artikel doch etwas... "besonders" in ihrer Rechtschreibung/Form/Ausdruck geschrieben sind. Ich mach mal eine Liste auf meiner Seite, mit den Artikeln, die meines Erachtens zu überarbeiten sind. Würd mich über deine Hilfe freuen. Gruß Ninjason 15:34, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin von deinem Arbeitseifer begeistert. Ninjason 23:40, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Testseite Ich habe noch mal was neues auf meine Testseite gesetzt könntest du sie bitte noch mal auf Rechtschreibfehler kontrollieren schon mal danke im voraus. Dieses mal sind es zwei Jutsus gewöhnlich mach ich keine Jutsus und ich wollte wissen wie du sie findest? Dann habe ich noch etwas zu Shizune geschrieben aber der Charakter fällt mir immer schwer vielleicht kannst du noch etwas ergänzen.--Revan55 13:10, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Erst mal Danke zu meinen Alter das bleibt mein Geheimnis aber ich bin ein bisschen alter als du es bis und ich arbeite und da muss ich nicht viel schreiben, aber mein schlechte Rechtschreibung war der Grund warum ich in der Vergangenheit sehr selten hier Artikel verfasst habe. --Revan55 17:54, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) deine Testseite So du wolltest das ich was zu deiner Testseite schreibe also sie siht schon ganz nett aus aber ich habe wie fast immer was zu meckern. *Es ist nicht bekannt wie Narutos Mutter stirbt oder ob sie stirbt. *erst machst du einen abschnitt zu seinem Leben (Kindheit) dann kommt aber ein abschnitt Ausbildung zum Ninja der seinen werde kann als ninja beschreibt und zwar bis zum aktuellen Kapitel dann kommt aber wieder ein abschnitt über sein leben (Naruto auf der Suche nach Tsunade) das wirkt ein wenig chaotisch. *der Strudel auf Narutos Jacke ist der gleiche wie auf einer Chunin Jacke das ist das was ich auf den ersten blick gesehen habe sorry. --Revan55 14:23, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Tobi = Madara Itachi hatte es einmal gesagt Kaptiel 386, Seite 11, danach gab es nur vermutungen von Kakashi und Danzou die glaubten es könnte Madara damals gewesen sein auch Jiraiya glaub ich hattes mal vermutet. Allerdings wenn Tobi wirklich Madara ist warum trägt immer noch diese sch*** Maske wenn sein Identität wirklich schon längst enthüllt wurde. Also entweder da kommt noch was von Masashi Kishimoto oder Typ macht sich einen riesen Spaß damit Leser damit zu nerven. Ich persönlich glaube deshalb erst daran dass Tobi Madara Uchiha ist wenn er seine Maske abnimmt, sein Gesicht erkennt oder er eine erklärung abgibt wie er gute 100 Jahre überlebt hat.--Icis Leibgarde 15:00, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Tja ob beide Recht haben, wird sich wohl erst im Laufe der Zeit zeigen. Momentan kann dass keiner sagen.--Icis Leibgarde 15:57, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich stimme Ici vollkommen zu. Für mich ist das erst geklärt wenn er seine Maske abnimmt. Ne Erklärung für sein Alter find ich nicht sooo wichtig (habs bei Kakauzu ja auch so hingenommen), aber allein weil um Tobi so viel Wirbel gemacht wird, würd ich sie schon gern hören. Aber notwendig ist auf jeden Fall die Demaskierung. Ninjason 17:52, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :tobis fakten: #kapitel 363 sagt er selbst: Bald, bald werden alle unsere Ziele erreicht sein. Und wenn sie erreicht worden sind, wird alles so sein wie es sein sollte. Die wahre Kraft des Sharingans... meine Kraft ... Uchihas Madaras Kraft... #kaptel 370 Seite 16: Sagt Jiraiya, dass es nur einen gab, der den kyuubi beschworen konnte: Madara Uchiha. #Kapitel 385: sagt itachi dass madara uchiha der letzte überlebende ist. er hat das letzte geheimnis des sahringans herausgefunden: er ist ein unbesiegbarer unsterblicher. er war es der hinter dem kyuubiangriff vor 16 jahren war. #441: sagt minato dass der mit der maske hinter dem angriff des kyuubi steckte. #455: sagt kakashi, dass madara der einzige missing nin mit einem sharingan ist, der kyuubi kontrollieren kann und konoha so sehr hasst. #460: kakashi: "uchiha madara!", tobi:"dann habt ihr also von mir gehört, richtig? keine eurer attacken wird bei mir, uchiha madara, funktionieren!" :so sehr lustig des ganze: itachi spricht von madara, dass dieser noch lebt. tobi sagt jedes mal wenn er von sich selbst spricht: ich, madara uchiha... :dass man nur tobis rechtes auge sieht ist auch sehr lustig. ich glaub das ist einfach ein gag von kishi ist, damit man die leser lange im ungewissen lässt wer madara nun wirklich ist. :wer tobi nun wirklich ist wird wohl erst gelüftet wenn tobi die maske abnimmt! Gruß -= trunX=- 21:08, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke nochmal für die Faktenzusammentragung. So ist ja eigentlich schon geritzt, dass Tobi Madara ist, aber glauben tu ichs natürlich auch erst, wenn er endlich mal seine Maske abnimmt. Ich glaube trotzdem, dass dann noch eine Finesse dahinterstecken wird, die vielleicht auch erklärt, warum Tobi Sasuke gesagt hat, der Angriff des Kyuubis wär eine Naturkatastrophe gewesen, und keine Absicht "Madaras" (seine Absicht(?)). Dass er wirklich ein und derselbe Mensch wie Madara ist bezweifel ich trotzdem, denn: Die kindische, verspielte Seite von Tobi, das würde Madara nie spielen. Klar, es wär die perfekte Tarnung, aber so würde der echte Madara es bestimmt nicht machen, da hat er zu viel Stil und Ehre für. Ich vermute immer noch, dass es irgendwas psycho-mäßiges (Schizophrenie) mit Obito ist. Wir werden sehen......... ..::Aeris::.. 21:33, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) was wichtiges was mir eigentlich aufgefallen ist: das letzte geheimnis des sharingans ist es anscheinend unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. sagt itachi in 386/11. Gruß -= trunX=- 21:08, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt gibt es nur ein Problem, wegen Danzo! WOher hat der denn jetz das Sharingan und was hat er mit Madara zu tun. ABgesehen davon würde ich sagen, dass Madara das ähnlich wie Orochimaru macht, nämlich dass er Körper übernimmt, und zwar Obitos (Eben weil er nur noch ein Sharingan hat)... Danzo hat das Sharingan übrigens auf der selben Seite wie Tobi, so von wegen die beiden sind Madara... yAnNiK 07:25, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Yannik! Zu deiner Tobi/Danzou/Madara-Sache: Nun, Danzou kann das Sharingan einfach von einem toten Uchiha aus dem Clan genommen haben, den Itachi getötet hat. Von irgendeinem einfach, der es zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes aktiviert hatte. Da Danzou unter anderem ja Itachi den Auftrag gegeben hat, den Uchiha-Clan auszurotten, wusste er also bestimmt, wann es geschieht, und konnte dann ganz schnell hingehen und sich "eins mopsen" ;) . Vielleicht hat Kabuto da ja auch was mit zu tun, also hat ihm das medizinisch eingepflanzt. Nur weil Danzou es auf derselben Seite wie Tobi hat, ist das keine Sicherheit, dass sie dieselben Personen sind. Denn: Danzou kann sein transplantiertes Sharingan ja nicht ausschalten. Also muss er es verdecken. Deswegen muss er sein zweites Auge "normal" lassen, um eben so zu tun, als ob er ganz normal wär, und sein erstes Auge nur kaputt ist. Tobi hingegen... vielleicht hat er ja zwei Sharingan-Augen unter seiner Maske!? Wer weiß! Es gibt keinen Anlass dafür, zu glauben, dass er nur eins hat. Immer noch am seltsamsten find ich eigentlich, dass er sich Kisame gegenüber demaskiert hat, und dieser ihn EINDEUTIG als Madara wiedererkannt hat. Warum hat er das getan, was ist an Kisame so wichtig? ..::Aeris::.. 08:51, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mangaübersicht Ich habe nicht dagegen aber ich habe dich bewusst nicht angesprochen weil ich langsam das Gefühl kriege das ich dich ausnutze und dich mit Arbeit überlade das gleiche gilt auch für Ninjason und zum sperren ich kann nicht verhindern das neue Artikel gemacht werden und vorhandene kann ich nur so sperren das sie von nicht oder erst kürzlich registrierten Benutzern nicht bearbeitet werden. --Revan55 18:58, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich meine auch das ich euch immer wieder um etwas bitte und das ziemlich häufig. Sprich dich bitte mit Johnny182 wegen der Manga zusammen Fassungen ab, die Mangaübersicht gefällt mir irgend wie nicht vielleicht fällt dir etwas besseres ein. --Revan55 19:47, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ich sehe Grade das du mit der Planung der Manga übersicht bekonnen hast ich habe mir dazu auch meine Gedanke gemacht ich finde die ISBN Nummer sollte dring bleiben das ist sehr nützlich. Ausser dem finde ich das es für jedes Kapitel einen eigenen Artikel geben sollte wo dringe steht was passiert und welche neuen Charaktere vorgestellt werden. So das man die alten Artikel MangaBand1 und so weiter löscht und die Mangaübersicht so ähnlich genutzt wird wie das Charakter-Profile. --Revan55 13:01, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) da hätte ich eine idee wie man das mit den ersten auftritten machen könnte und zwar hab ich das auf der opwiki seite gesehen,weiß nicht ob ihr das kennt, die haben für jedes kapitel eine extra seite und links haben sie halt so eine tabelle wie hier die charakter beschreibung, ich finde so ähnlich könnte man das dann auch aufbauenScreamo-fan 13:09, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Fähigkeiten Ich nehm jetzt mal ein anderes Beispiel Kakashi in der Box steht unter Fähigkeiten Sharingan und Mangekyou Sharingan dann gibt es noch eine abschnitt der heisst Kakashis Sharingan aber er hat ja noch viel mehr Fähigkeiten er ist ein Tai-Jutsu Spezialist er ist gut in Gen-Jutsus, mit seinen Hunden ist er ein Super Spürtrupp er hatt hunderte von Jutsus Kopiert und ich glaube da könnte man schon was traus machen. --Revan55 09:47, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Gut das werde ich tun wenn die anderen es gut finden dann werde ich es auf jeden Fall gleich mit in meine Zukünftigen Charakter Beschreibungen mit ein bauen. --Revan55 14:30, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Korrektur von Seiten Hallöchen erstmal^^ zu den Korrekturen von den ganzen Seiten... ich klicke immer auf "zufällige Seite" und verbessere Kommafehler, Rechtschreibung und verlinke Seiten mit den Wörtern, bzw lösche diese, wenn sie 1000x mal auf einer Seite vorkommen. Alles eher per Zufall, wenn ich sowas sehe. Und dank dir habe ich mir jez eine Neue Aufgabe zugelegt, nämlich das Verlinken von den Mangabänden *g* Da hast du nämlich Recht mit dem Einheitlichen. Ps. ja das mit dem Schwein darfst du als Kompliment ansehen :] hatte erst mir von Sakura oder so das rausgesucht, aber dann is mir deins mit dem Schwein aufgefallen und das war soooo cool :D ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm, dass ich das kopiert habe... *Sheena* 18:06, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ohje, jez wird mir ja schon hinterherspioniert :D hilfe^^ aber schön, dass meine verbesserungen als "sehr gut" befunden werden :) das mit dem verlinken mache ich so, wie du geschreiben hast, das erste und dann nicht nochmal... man wird ja verrückt, wenn man nur noch blau sieht xD *Sheena* 18:50, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) hm eine gute frage... mir fällt da direkt auch nichts ein, aber vllt ja morgen. ich bekomme öfters mal geistesblitze ohne vorwarnung^^ "orte" finde ich auch überflüssig, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke... hm vllt kann man einen platz freihalten für "erscheinungsdatum"!? was anderes fällt mir auf die schnelle nicht ein. ps: ich werde mich morgen mal an das band 47 dransetzen :) muss gleich ins bettchen *Sheena* 20:24, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Meine Idee war die gleiche die Screamo-fan vor gebracht hat zu jeden Kapitel einen eigenen Artikel mit einer Box und auf der Manga Übersichten sind dann die links zu den einzelne Kapitel. Zu deiner aussage das du dir dafür nicht die zeit nehmen würdest verstehe ich voll und ganz ehrlich ich habe ja auch nicht gesagt das das schnell passieren soll die Manga Übersichten liegt seit ich mich hier angemeldet habe (das war vor fast zwei Jahren) fast durch gehend brach keiner hat sich drum gekümmert und zu deiner aussage das wir ja den Artikel Handlung haben und daher uns eine Kapitel zusammen fassung sparen können dann frage ich mich wofür wir die einzelnen Episoden haben. Noch etwas bei den Manga gibt es keine unterscheidung von Naruto und Naruto Shippuuden der Manga heißt einfach Naruto. --Revan55 17:29, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) heute war ein guter Tag... Wenn du bei letzte änderungen "500" einstellst kommst du gerade mal bis 17:30 oder so. Und ich habe heute das Stein-Reich entdeckt. DAS ist mal ein geiler Name. Erdreich ist aber auch nicht schlecht. Ninjason 21:20, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Finde ich toll. Nur hast du dir da eine Menge Schreibarbeit aufgehalst. Ich hab ja bloß copy+paste. Die Idee bei den neuen Kategorien ist: Die Kategorie soll als übersicht dienen um jeden artikel finden zu können. dazu muss aber jeder artikel auch bis ins detail kategorisiert werden. Ninjason 21:30, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Da war auch ein Bild ^^. Die Seite musst ich auch erstmal suchen... Vorlage Diskussion:JutsuFeu Ninjason 21:38, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich mochte dir jetzt nur mal sagen das die Artikel zu den OVAs richtig gut aus sehen mit der Farbigen Box uns so. --Revan55 16:21, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) wenn es die Paarung schon gibt dann schon sonst nicht haben wir ja auch nicht bei den Filler Kämpfen oder? --Revan55 16:59, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke, aber kann man die Vorlage auch als Akatsuki-Vorlage machen? *--Namikaze-Rasengan 17:37, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wichtige Frage Abend Aeris85, klappt den soweit alles hier? Nach meiner langen Auszeit, wegen nicht so tollen sachen, bin ich nun wieder da. Was gibt es den neues hier. Hat sich ja vieles getan hier. Wird den gerade wo Hilfe benötigt. Oder soll ich erstmal weiterhin die Rechtschreibung bearbeiten? ..::Snikemon::.. 20:05,11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wahl adm Was den Artikel des Monats angeht, sind unsere Meinungen verschieden, das macht aber auch nichts. Was jedoch die Wahl angeht, finde ich persönlich, daß das System so atm keinen Sinn macht, wenn die Mods ihre eigenen Vorschläge zur Wahl stellen und diese Wahl dann auch noch unter sich ausmachen. Wenn dann niemand irgendwelche Argumente bringt, is das dann eigtl auch egal. Nachdem Revan jedoch meine Argumente/Meinungen zu den Vorschlägen (nach deinem Vorbild) gelöscht hat, habe ich mich entschlossen, mich da ab sofort komplett rauszuhalten. SirSmokaLot 19:20, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die Wahl des adm die letzten Monate noch nicht verfolgt und kann auch nicht beurteilen, wie ihr das die nächsten Monate handhaben werdet. Diesen Monat finde ichs jedenfalls schwachsinnig. Wieso sollte man in der ersten Phase keine Argumente bringen dürfen? Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß das gar nicht passt, wenn die mods vorschläge einbringen und diese dann zur Wahl stellen - ohne Argumente oder Diskussionen von irgendwem. Das muß nächsten Monat echt besser werden. Ihr hättet aber auch diesen Monat schon Vorschläge unterlassen oder zurücknehmen können, bzw zumindest das zur Wahl stellen der eigenen Vorschläge korrigieren können. Wieauchimmer, ich bin dagegen, Argumente und Diskussionen in der ersten Phase zu verbieten. Warum dergleichen geduldet wurde, solange man es nicht in der gleichen Tabellenform wie du auf mehrere Vorschläge bezogen hat, is nochmal was anderes, aber das weiss vlt netmal Revan selbst so richtig. SirSmokaLot 21:53, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das Sammeln für Vorschläge kann jetzt schon beginnen. --Revan55 19:44, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- tagchen sagmal du hast doch hier mehr zumelden als ich, könntest du mir mal nen kleinen gefallen tun, weiß ihr seit am umstrukturieren und will dich davon nicht abhalten, aber habe letztens auf einige seiten geschrieben, also auf die disskusionsseiten und zwar würd ich mich freuen wenn du mir antworten darauf geben kannst, da du ja anscheinend die schriften besitzt, bei zabuza hab ich ne frage gestellt, bei dem jutsu Iwa nadare und kirigakure no jutsu, kannst ja gleich auf raiga gehen, da sind die beide ja aufgeführt und außerdem warum steht der drache und ein paar weitere jutsus von ihm nicht unter raiton jutsus? so dann wäre da noch shigure da steht was bezogen auf seinen namen. schon mal danke im vorraus, ob du es dir gleich oder später ansiehst ist dir überlassen.--1000words bei kirigakure no jutsu steht nichts musst auf raiga direkt gehen in die diskussion.--1000words gut danke und siehst dir noch die anderen dinge an wäre echt nett. danke nochmals. --1000words Hey genau das Bild, von dem ich gerade denn Link bekommen hab! http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/464/13/ Also was denkst du über die ganze Geschit?--Namikaze-Rasengan 17:46, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Naja, Kankuro will sich vielleicht somit an Sasori rächen, was Sasori selbst angeht, wird es noch ein hintergrund geben. Ignorier einfach was ich grad geschrieben hab. *Man muss bedenken, dass Sasori sich selbst umbringen ließ, und somit gibts schon wieder einen Hintergrund, und dazu kommt das er sich von einem Mädchen besiegt wurde (Sakura). --Namikaze-Rasengan 17:58, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ----- Morgen geht die Umfrage zu ende könntest du bitte etwas zu Sieger auf der Seite Schreiben wie viele stimmen er erreicht hat und so was ebend. --Revan55 18:15, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) du sorry das ich die unterhaltung von dir und der namikaze beobachtet habe, aber ich sag mal eins kankuros puppe ist sasori sieh dir nochmal genau die puppe an http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/464/14-15/ glaub mir das ist sasori und wäre ja auch gut, denn irgendwie wollte er das ja, außerdem ist es die stärkste puppe die es momentan gibt.--1000words ist schon ok.--1000words Was ich damit gemeint, das ein Mädchen ihn besiegt, ist etwas peinliches, und jetzt kommt natürlich warum, das ist schwer zu erklären, dann eben, Männer machen immer einen Aufstand, wenn eine Frau besser ist!--Namikaze-Rasengan 12:35, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ... Ok Sushina, erstmal ist das ein ziemlicher Unsinn. Das ist nur ein Manga. Du solltest nicht zuviel in die Figuren hineininterpretieren. Und danach. Ich glaube nicht, dass das jemandem in der Naruto Welt "peinlich" ist. Wenn jemand besser ist, ist er es halt. Ninjason 12:51, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- die jutsus werd ich versuchen zu beschreiben, allerdings bieten sich dazu keine bilder an --Th(ôô)mas 14:00, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- achso, okay mach ich, ich dachte nur, dass beim AdM eine person nur ein "pro" abgeben kann ^^ Johnny182 15:54, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Sorry. Ninjason 12:18, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ach ich dachte nur... wegen des "Filler-Farbe für Element-Schriftrollen (danke an Ninjason fürs Rausfinden, dass das Filler ist)"... Das klang ein wenig nach, "Danke für die Extraarbeit" ^^ Ninjason 12:51, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) also ich hab mir mal bei meinem kleinen Bruder die Narutopedia angesehen und festgestellt, dass in seiner Auflösung absolut alles anders aussieht. Ich würde gerne '''sehen wie es bei dir ausschaut, weil selbst wenn ich meine Auflösung verändere, zieht mein bildschirm das in die Länge zieht. Was ich noch sagen wllte zu den Jutsuboxen: Jetzt sind die zwar schön nach medium geordnet, aber meine Intention war eigentlich, die Jutsus auf der ganzen breite der Box zu verteilen, weil so wird die seite ja nur länger (in einer Liste). Aber ich hatte dann aufgegeben weils absolut unmöglich aussah. Was denkst du dazu? Ninjason 19:53, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ne so direkt meinte ich das eigentlich nicht. Ich meinte, wenn du mich fragst wie ich deinen Artikel finde, kann ich nur sagen, das alles was da steht tip top ist, nur sieht es auf meinem Pc ein wenig unordentlich aus, weil du wahrscheinlich für 1024x768 schreibts (ich schätze meine seite sieht für dich ähnlich durcheinander aus. Ninjason 20:10, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) MUHAHA, guck mal, Ninjason!!! Haha. Glaub mir, es sieht nur gut aus, wenn in allen Spalten gleich viele Jutsus sind, sonst endets in einer Katastrophe. Ich hab auch schon 3 Jutsus nebeneinander probiert aber das sah aus wie ein Busunglück. Ninjason 20:25, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hier ist was ich bei kakashi hatte: Die Spalten waren unterschiedlich breit (obwohl gleich lang) und VÖLLIG ohne System (Kotz). Ninjason 20:29, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- bei den quellen und einzelnachweisen kann man ja "Naruto (Anime)" und "Naruto (Manga)" entfernen, und ich denke die schriften kann man in die einzelnachweise-box packen oder? --Th(ôô)mas 17:51, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC)